


Tim Drake Does Middle Earth

by blackash26



Series: Plot Bunny Collection [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Gen, Incomplete, Plot Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackash26/pseuds/blackash26
Summary: “This seems like an awful lot of trouble over a rather unimaginative MacGuffin.”





	Tim Drake Does Middle Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published: JUNE 30, 2013

The basic idea is that Tim Drake, probably as Red Robin, ends up on Middle Earth. But because this sort of thing has been done to death sometimes well and sometimes poorly, I thought up a new way to play this crossover.

Basically, rather than finding his way to Elrond’s House, Tim is found by Saruman. Yep. Can’t you hear the snark already? It practically writes itself.

“Tim couldn’t help but wonder if there was something wrong with him that crazed megalomaniacal geniuses always seemed to think so highly of him.”

The idea is that Tim “joins” Saruman even though the guy is clearly evil because Saruman promises to help Tim get home. Tim rises to prominence in Saruman’s ranks while secretly sabotaging the guy and trying ti figure out where the heros of this world are. When Orthanc falls to the good guys Tim turns himself over and has to win their trust.

There would also be a looot of D&D references and other genre savvy snark from Tim.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no intention of continuing this idea.
> 
> If this little plot bunny strikes your fancy, please feel free to run with it! And if you just want to chat about it in the comments with me, that's fun too!


End file.
